1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack and an electrical transfer apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and the like, become more widely used, there has been much development of batteries that supply power for operating these portable electronic devices.
A battery in the form of a battery pack includes a battery cell and a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cell, and may be classified as a lithium ion (Li-ion) battery, a nickel cadmium (Ni—Cd) battery, and the like according to the type of the battery cell. Such a battery cell may be a secondary battery, which may be rechargeable.
On the other hand, as the problem of environmental pollution is getting worse, there has been increased interest in green technology. Due to an increase in the interest in green technology, there has recently been increased interest in electric bicycles.
Electric bicycles are driven by turning the wheels using an electric motor. The motor is driven by electricity supplied from a battery, and thus battery capacity is very important. Recently, battery capacity has been increasing due to the advancement of secondary battery related technology.